Le Marteau d'Orlon : Composants et Origine
by Serrazelgobaa
Summary: Le marteau que porte Poppy est une arme ancienne et légendaire dont on ne sait que peu de choses. Sous la forme d'un article de journal de bord, la Gardienne détaille les différentes parties de l'arme et les matériaux hors du commun qui les composent.


Quand j'étais petite et que je vivais encore à Bandle, j'aidais mon père à travailler à la forge. Il m'avait enseigné beaucoup de choses sur le travail du métal, et sans me vanter, j'aurais pu devenir une forgeronne talentueuse. Mais les choses en ont décidé autrement.

J'ai gardé un intérêt pour les belles armes et armures, et pour ce dont elles sont faites. Quand Orlon était sur son lit de mort, il m'a donné tous les détails de la création du marteau destiné au Héros de Demacia. Tout vous raconter serait bien trop long, alors je me contenterai d'expliquer de quoi cette arme extraordinaire est faite. En l'apprenant moi-même, j'ai été émerveillée, et vous le serez aussi, j'en suis sûre !

Commençons par la tête : la tête du marteau est, comme vous avez pu le constater, en pierre. Mais ce n'est de la pierre ordinaire : il s'agit de granit targonien. Comme son nom l'indique, on ne le trouve que sur le mont Targon, et Orlon m'a expliqué qu'il avait une étonnante particularité. En effet, le granit targonien est totalement indestructible : il n'accepte de se briser que si le destin l'ordonne. Ça veut dire qu'une force supérieure à vous et moi a permit à la personne qui a créé la tête du marteau de tailler ce bloc de pierre : autrement, le tailleur en question n'aurait jamais pu arracher ne serait-ce qu'un éclat à la roche. Plutôt incroyable, non ? Je ne crois pas en des divinités (mise à part la Dame au Voile, peut-être), mais ça m'a quand même impressionné !

Les ornements sur la tête du marteau et à l'autre extrémité sont faits de solacier. C'est un métal très particulier, que j'ai eu la chance de forger lorsque j'étais à Bandle (mais j'y reviendrai). Comme tous les aciers, c'est un alliage de fer et de charbon. Mais pas n'importe quel fer, et pas n'importe quel charbon. Le métal de base s'appelle le fer solaire, et il est particulièrement rare. On en trouve des filons à Shurima, mais ils sont peu nombreux et principalement enfouis dans des territoires rocheux hostiles où l'on est accueilli par des vents brûlants et des hordes de Xer'Sai. Le disque solaire, celui qui a permit l'Ascension des transfigurés de Shurima, est fait de fer solaire : ce métal peut supporter des quantités phénoménales de magie. Mais hormis sa rareté, il a un autre inconvénient : sa température de fusion est très, très élevée. Un feu ordinaire n'en viendrait jamais à bout : mon père et moi avons été obligés d'acheter des braises-dragon pour le travailler. Et croyez-moi, les braises-dragon, c'est pas donné !

Pour obtenir le solacier, on allie le fer solaire avec du charbon de Pin Titan, des arbres gigantesques qui poussent à Freljord et qui peuvent vivre des millénaires. On dit que ces pins ont jadis poussé dans un sol runique, ce qui expliquerait leur taille, leurs propriétés magiques et leur longue durée de vie. Les Pins Titans, aussi, sont plutôt coriaces : leur bois met des semaines pour se transformer en charbon.

Mais les composants du solacier ont beau être capricieux, une fois que l'alliage est fait... on obtient le métal le plus agréable à travailler qui soit. Pour l'avoir déjà forgé, je peux en parler d'expérience : j'avais l'impression que le métal se pliait à ma volonté, que je pouvais lui faire faire tout ce que je désirais, quasiment sans effort. Pour la petite anecdote, je l'avais trouvé si plaisant à travailler que j'ai passé des heures dessus sans m'arrêter. Mais c'était une chaude journée d'été et le soleil cuisant accompagné des braises-dragon m'ont tellement brûlée et déshydratée, qu'après avoir fini j'ai plongé la tête dans un abreuvoir pour cheval et je me suis évanouie dedans. Mais assez parlé de moi ! Revenons au marteau.

Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'il y a une pièce de cuir tendue par-dessus la tête en pierre, maintenue par un gros rivet de solacier. C'est du cuir de Léviathan, une bête des profondeurs de la taille d'une montagne. Elle aussi est très rare : à Bilgewater, où sont pêchés la majorité des monstres marins, il doit passer par les quais-abattoirs environ deux Léviathans tous les dix ans. Tout ce qui compose cette créature (viande, cuir, dents, organes, venin) coûte une fortune. A Demacia, 20 centimètres carré de peau de Léviathan irait facilement chercher dans les 500 phénix d'or. Pas étonnant qu'à Bilgewater des contrefaçons circulent en masse sur le marché noir. Un jour, un barde dans une taverne m'a raconté qu'il existait une astuce pour reconnaître du véritable cuir de Léviathan : il suffit de le faire manger à un éloryx et s'il explose, le cuir est authentique. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois le croire : ce barde était déjà bien éméché quand il m'a parlé de ça. De plus, je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer mon marteau pour faire ce test... sans compter que ce ne serait pas très gentil pour l'éloryx !

Passons au manche du marteau à présent. Pour le coup, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire : il est fait d'argent noir. Un métal grossier, si vous voulez mon avis. Et lourd. Et pas facile à travailler. Et pas forcément très beau. Et qui ne mérite pas vraiment son nom d'argent... Et je ne dis absolument pas ça parce que ce métal vient de Noxus ! Je n'ai rien contre les noxiens, je le jure ! Hem... On va dire qu'il fait son travail. Il est solide et c'est à peu prés tout ce qu'on attend d'un manche de marteau, non ?

Moi ce que j'aime bien, c'est l'étoffe qui est enroulée autour du manche. Je l'aime bien parce qu'elle est douce, qu'elle m'a épargné beaucoup d'ampoules aux mains, et qu'elle est restée belle après toutes ces années, alors que j'ai rien fait de particulier pour l'entretenir (enfin, en dehors des habituels nettoyages de taches de boue et de sang). Orlon m'a dit que ce tissu venait de Ionia, et avait été fabriqué par un tisserand très doué mais très secret : il n'a jamais révélé ses techniques, ni les matières premières qu'il utilisait. Résultat : je n'ai pas la moindre idée de en quoi cette étoffe est faite. Si un jour je vais à Ionia, je leur demanderai s'ils peuvent l'identifier. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'y aller un jour ; on dit que les paysages sont magnifiques et que les ioniens travaillent les métaux avec une finesse inégalée. Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est la cuisine : il paraît qu'on y trouve les meilleures tartes aux fruits revigorants de tout Runeterra.

Pour terminer sur mon marteau, je vais vous révéler un secret qui m'a beaucoup amusée. Quand l'arme a été assemblée, l'enchantement final a été réalisé... par un yordle ! Eh oui ! C'était un vieux maître des arcanes du nom de Galamède Korrowyck. Peut-être que ça explique pourquoi c'est moi qui en suis la gardienne.

J'en ai terminé avec ma description, même si en réalité il y aurait des foules d'autres choses à en dire. C'est une arme extraordinaire, sans aucun doute, avec des composants d'exception assemblés d'une main de maître, la preuve qu'un tout est bien plus que la somme de ses parties. Et dire que c'est une fille banale comme moi qui la promène à travers Demacia ! Ha !

Il est grand temps que je le trouve, ce héros. Mais pour être honnête avec vous, le jour où ça arrivera... j'aurai beaucoup de peine à me séparer de mon marteau. Depuis le temps que je l'ai, c'est stupide, bien sûr... mais j'ai presque l'impression qu'il m'appartient.


End file.
